Beware of naughty boys
by the peach blossom
Summary: Sequel to my story "A tale from hell": Ciel is all grown up now and he has had enough of being a cute, obedient kitten...  Rated M for a reason, don't like don't read!


Beware of naughty boys

Hey! I'm back! And I brought you a sequel of sorts to my previous story "A tale from hell". This is basically a lemon with no hint of a plot whatsoever, but there are some small references to my previous story.

Some warnings before you start reading: This is yaoi, and smut. So if you don't like it, don't read it! Also, in this fic, Ciel is a young adult and he is on top! So if you prefer the classic semeSebastian and ukeCiel, you may not want to read it.

You should also note that English is not my mother tongue and such there may be mistakes. If you find one that bothers you or the understanding of the text, feel free to tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of its wonderful characters. Yana Toboso does.

And now, enjoy the reading!

* * *

Sebastian awoke slowly. His eyelids were still heavy and his mind foggy. What had happened to him? He remembered being in his study, drinking his tea, and then… then what? It seemed that he had lost consciousness. He was sure there was a very logical explanation to this, but he couldn't find any. And by the way, where was he?

He tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't. He was on a bed, that much was obvious. What he couldn't understand however was why he was tied to said bed. Only his wrists were being restrained, tightly tied with a rope to the bed's frame, but it was more than enough to prevent him from moving around. The room was slightly dark and it was not the one he and Ciel usually used.

"How are you feeling Sebastian?" A smooth voice asked.

He looked up and frowned. Ciel was sitting on the bed, smirking at him with his usual arrogance. He was now a grown demon of nineteen, a little bit taller than Sebastian, and strikingly handsome. He was looking at Sebastian with taunting eyes, apparently very proud of himself.

"What… is the meaning of this?" The black-haired demon asked slowly.

"Oh, the rope you mean ? It's to prevent you from running away of course."

Sebastian stared at him calmly. "Right. And why on earth would you want that?"

Ciel's smirk widened. He bent down toward Sebastian, a dark, predatory look in his eyes. He ran a finger down Sebastian's face, almost tenderly.

"My dear Sebastian, didn't I tell you many times already?" He said in a low, suave voice. "You should have listened to me. And you should have let me do what I wanted. Because now, I'm going to have to do it by force."

"You can't possibly mean…" Sebastian had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh yes, I do." Ciel looked absolutely devilish. "By the way, it seems that you haven't fully realized the situation you are in. Did you take a look at yourself?"

Startled, Sebastian did so. And was very much shocked to see that he was completely naked. No wonder he had thought he felt a little cold. Ciel's intentions were becoming clearer and clearer by the minute.

"You wouldn't dare," he said warningly.

"Oh yes I would," Ciel answered in the same taunting voice. "I have waited long enough. Didn't I warn you that one day I would snap?"

"You drugged me."

"I did. I thought about knocking you out, but I didn't want to risk injuring you. I got this sleeping draught from my dear Aunt Angelina. It doesn't have any side effects, don't worry."

"That's not exactly what I'm worried about right now."

Ciel chuckled. He bent down even more, bringing his face very close to Sebastian's, their noses almost touching. His dark blue eyes locked with Sebastian's red ones and the older demon suppressed a shiver. The intensity of Ciel's feelings was nearly frightening.

"You don't have to worry though," the younger demon said sweetly. "I will handle you very carefully. The last thing I want is to hurt you."

"Somehow, I don't really trust you, seeing the situation I am in."

Ciel sighed, recoiling slightly. "It seems I won't be able to convince you," he said. "It would have been better if you had cooperated, but oh well, I can do it either way."

He trailed a finger down Sebastian's collarbone, across his chest and down to his navel. Sebastian began to feel wary and slightly pulled at the rope biding him, testing its solidity.

"Oh, don't waste your time trying to free yourself," Ciel commented with a smirk, catching his movement. "This rope is also a gift from my Aunt. Even you won't be able to break it. And I tied you very carefully, believe me."

Sebastian felt like cursing. He felt like he was trapped in a nightmare. He should have seen it coming, really. Ciel hadn't been exactly secretive about his intentions. But the older demon had refused to pay attention to them, foolishly thinking that Ciel would never dare do anything. He should have known that with the young one's cunning personality something was bound to happen.

"Are you scared Sebastian?" Ciel smirked, cupping his lover's cheek with his hand. "I told you not to worry didn't I? I will indeed force you a bit, but I'm going to make sure that you enjoy it too."

"Stop joking around Ciel and release me," Sebastian growled.

"You're so cute when you're trying to threaten me," Ciel chuckled. "Maybe I should have taped your mouth to keep you silent. Ah, but then I wouldn't be able to hear your sweet, sexy voice."

"Ciel…"

The younger demon effectively silenced him by putting his lips over his. He forced his way into Sebastian's mouth, dominating him for once, tasting every inch of the older one's opening. Sebastian tried to fight back, but couldn't resist very long under Ciel's passionate assault. He was swept away by his lover's forcefulness and Ciel was very pleased to hear a strangled moan from him. After a few moments he pulled back, as they both needed to breathe. Sebastian's face was slightly flushed and his eyes dazed, a sight that made Ciel lick his lips.

"You're so beautiful my Sebastian," he whispered darkly, running his fingers through his lover's hair. "Really, I can't wait to see what kind of expressions you will make. I'm so… thrilled."

Now Sebastian was really beginning to feel scared. He had been hoping in a corner of his mind that Ciel would renounce to his project, but he only seemed even more determined now. Ciel kissed his jaw, went down his throat and reached his chest. He placed a soft kiss over Sebastian's heart, throwing a heated gaze at his lover. Sebastian's whole body was tense. Still watching him closely, Ciel let the tip of his tongue out of his mouth and licked the very tip of Sebastian's nipple. The older demon flinched at the motion, earning himself a small smirk from Ciel.

The younger demon then closed his lips around Sebastian's nipple and sucked on it lazily. Sebastian bit his lip to fight back a gasp. Damn, he hadn't expected himself to be so sensitive. Ciel's fingers went to pinch his other nipple in time with his sucking and the older demon couldn't stop a small moan from leaving his mouth. Ciel nipped at his peak in return, making him flinch again. Soon, Sebastian was trembling and doing his best to prevent any sound from escaping him as Ciel abused his nipples to his heart's content. When had he learned to do such a thing? Was it from when Sebastian was doing it to him? If so, then he was very good at reproducing what he saw and felt.

"It looks like you are enjoying that," Ciel whispered sweetly. "Look, you're already reacting."

And to prove his point, he wrapped a hand around Sebastian's swelling arousal. The older demon hissed slightly at the contact and Ciel chuckled.

"Your body is very honest, unlike your mouth," he smirked. "I think that, in fact, you are rather excited at being dominated."

"Nonsense," Sebastian growled through his gritted teeth.

"Is that so? Be careful Sebastian, I will make you regret every word you said," Ciel declared suavely. "I will make you beg for mercy."

"In your dreams my love."

"Oh, but you are actually very expressive in my dreams," Ciel smirked darkly. "Your cries are so sweet and exciting. You always make such arousing expressions whenever I'm taking you. I can't wait to turn it into a reality."

Sebastian licked his lips apprehensively. Ciel squeezed his half-hard member, pumping it once delicately. Sebastian then felt something being passed around his arousal and frowned.

"What are you…" he began.

"I told you, I'm going to make you beg," Ciel purred.

Removing his hand, he allowed Sebastian to see what he had done. And the older demon was positively horrified to discover that Ciel had put some kind of ring around his cock.

"Don't want you to come too soon," his young lover smirked. "After all, the fun is just starting."

"Remove this from me this instant!" Sebastian hissed.

"In your dreams my love," Ciel replied mockingly, copying his earlier words.

To Sebastian's shock, he then bent down and took him in his mouth. The black-haired demon fought back a gasp at the feeling of his lover's tongue on his member. Ciel was very skilled with his mouth, thanks to the training he had gone through with Sebastian. So it was quite a torture for the older demon when Ciel began sucking, licking, nipping at him languidly, arousing him even further. He couldn't stop a moan from slipping through his lips and Ciel hummed in response, very pleased. The resonance along Sebastian's cock only made things worse for the older demon and he cursed aloud while clenching his hands into fists.

"Stop… that…," he panted with some difficulty. "Let… go…"

Ciel chuckled around him and Sebastian hardened even more. Without the cock ring restraining him, he would have come immediately. But as it was, he couldn't, and it felt both painful and incredibly good.

Ciel released him with a last lick, wiping the precum on the head of Sebastian's member with the tip of his tongue. He looked particularly pleased with was he had done, literally purring at the sight Sebastian made. The older demon's face was flushed and undone and his hazy eyes were glaring at Ciel.

"You're so sexy," the young demon whispered darkly. "I really love it when you look at me like that."

He slid a hand along Sebastian's thigh, making him flinch. The predatory gleam in his eyes intensified and, suddenly, a pair of elegant cat ears and a long silky tail appeared on him.

"You like these a lot don't you?" He purred, twirling his tail around his thumb. "For once, I have to admit that they are very useful. There are so many things one can do with a tail. Like this for instance."

His tail brushed over Sebastian's leg, heading slowly toward his crotch. Ciel's eyes were locked on his lover's face as the tip of his tail inched closer to Sebastian's long untouched bottom. He paused just in front of the virgin hole, before teasing it lightly with his furry appendage. Sebastian immediately closed his eyes with a flinch.

"Don't you dare!" He growled warningly.

He tried to use his legs to push Ciel away, but the younger demon merely held them down with his hands. Ciel's hot gaze could have undoubtedly melted an iceberg at the moment. He slowly eased the tip of his tail into Sebastian's hole, watching greedily as the older demon flinched in discomfort. He went further inside, purring at the feeling of Sebastian's tight heat around his tail.

"To think that I'm going to be the first inside here," he said suavely. "You may have had other men – children – before me, but I'll be the first to take you. You have no idea how excited that makes me feel."

"You… bastard!" Sebastian panted, struggling to break Ciel's hold on his legs.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," his lover chuckled. "Should I punish you for that?"

He wriggled his tail around inside Sebastian, making him gasp. Sebastian's breath was short and erratic. It didn't help that his restrained erection was throbbing painfully. Ciel delved deeper inside him, as if trying to reach his organs. He was, in fact, looking for that wonderful gift from Mother Nature, the one Sebastian had enjoyed playing with inside Ciel. Once he had found it, Sebastian's reaction was immediate. He arched up with a strangled cry, as if electrified. Good lord, who would have thought it would feel so extraordinary? It had never been done to him before and now he understood why Ciel always mewled with pleasure when this one spot was rubbed. It was purely amazing.

"Aah, looks like I found your sweet spot," Ciel purred, looking very excited and dangerous. "I'll make you moan for me, my beautiful, sexy Sebastian."

He rubbed his prostate again and Sebastian bit down harshly on his lip to prevent himself from making any sound. The last thing he wanted was to do as Ciel wished. Ciel let out a disapproving 'tssk' and in addition to abusing his prostate mercilessly, he let go of one his lover's legs to squeeze Sebastian's throbbing member. The older demon could not hold back a cry as a jolt of pleasure ran through him. Damn, what could he possibly do? His resistance was slowly crumbling away, even though he absolutely refused to go along Ciel's whims. By now, his usually calm and collected expression was completely gone, leaving behind a man struggling with his lust, face flushed and undone, eyes clouded with desire. He made a very sweet and appetizing sight and Ciel's pants were beginning to feel a little too tight to the young demon's taste. Sebastian moaned unwittingly as Ciel hit his sweet spot once again and his lover purred.

"Your moans are so exciting," he breathed hotly. "You have no idea how arousing you are Sebastian."

The older demon tried to say something but his words turned into a loud moan under Ciel's ministrations. Damn, this was so humiliating! But it also felt so good, in a different way from when he was the one in charge.

"You seem to like having my tail inside you," Ciel said suavely. "You're such a slut Sebastian. Do you want more? My fingers perhaps?"

Sebastian could hardly answer, being abused as he was. He merely gasped as Ciel stroked his member up and down. The younger demon licked his lips, looking very much like a lion about to eat its prey. He climbed completely on the bed and positioned himself between Sebastian's legs. His other hand slid along his inner thigh, slipping under his crotch, and his forefinger traced the edge of Sebastian's entrance, which his tail was already stretching a little. Sebastian flinched with a strangled noise. Ciel looked intensely at his lover while easing his finger inside him, slowly, carefully. Sebastian closed his eyes tightly, his breath ragged as he tensed up at the intrusion. This was so weird. He now understood what his charges had felt when he had done it to them.

"Don't be so tense my love," Ciel whispered smoothly. "Isn't that something you told me yourself? You need to relax."

Sebastian really wanted to give him a nasty answer, but it was nearly impossible in his predicament. He gasped a little as Ciel's finger slid deeper inside along his tail. It was really uncomfortable. Not painful yet, but really uncomfortable. Ciel chose this moment to brush against his prostate and he whimpered, said discomfort vanishing instantly.

"You're so sweet Sebastian," Ciel said, his heated gaze locked on his lover. "You have such cute reactions."

He hooked his finger and tail, rubbing Sebastian's insides. The older demon flinched and moaned softly. His member was throbbing painfully. It couldn't take all this pleasure without releasing at least once. He was going to burst if Ciel didn't give him some mercy. He remembered what the young demon had said about begging and he bit his lip in frustration. He would never fall so low as to do such a thing.

"Are you in pain my love?" Ciel asked suavely, raising an eyebrow. "You surely must be. Just looking at your cock makes me feel in pain too."

Sebastian managed to send him a glare that meant "then remove that fucking ring from me". Ciel merely chuckled and thrust his digit and tail harshly against Sebastian's prostate, making him cry out.

"Now now Sebastian, you know what you have to do if you want to come," he purred. "I told you, didn't I?"

'Fuck you' meant Sebastian's glare. Ciel shook his head disapprovingly. "I don't understand why you are so against it," he said. "After all, didn't you make me beg countless times? And don't tell me it wasn't the same."

Sebastian cried out at his next thrust. Damn, it was so painful. And so good too. He was torn between the two feelings and it almost seemed like pain had become pleasure and pleasure had become pain. The boundary between the two was very thin and nearly inexistent. He felt that if he had to bear any more he would faint. But somehow, he was sure that it wouldn't stop Ciel from finishing what he had begun. So maybe he didn't have a choice in the end.

"C… Ciel," he articulated, before moaning again.

"Yes?" His lover purred sweetly.

"Re… remove… please… let me…"

"I can't hear you my love," Ciel said, his gaze darkening even more.

"Let me… let me come… I beg you…" He ended his sentence by a loud cry as Ciel thrust into him roughly.

"But of course," he whispered suavely. "You should have asked earlier."

His hand holding Sebastian's cock took a careful hold of the ring, and removed it slowly. Sebastian flinched at the motion, biting his lip. Ciel then caressed his rock hard member with his finger, before bending down and putting his lips around him. Sebastian moaned at the feeling of his lover's mouth around him and felt blood rush to his loins, urging his release. Ciel deep-throated him languidly, nibbling on him from time to time. Soon, the intense pressure was too much for Sebastian and he exploded right into Ciel's mouth with a loud cry. The young demon swallowed most of it, some semen dripping from the corner of his lips. He then pulled back and licked his chin clean, locking his eyes with Sebastian's. He had never looked as devilishly handsome, as dangerous and predatory, and Sebastian couldn't help but shiver.

"You're so beautiful," Ciel whispered. "I want to devour you from head to toes. You have no idea how alluring you look right now."

Sebastian didn't answer, watching him through half-lidded eyes. Ciel crawled up his body and kissed him, much more gently than the first time. Sebastian allowed him to do so, responding softly. He could taste himself into Ciel's mouth and it felt both weird and strangely arousing. When they parted Ciel licked his lover's lips languidly.

"You don't look as reluctant as in the beginning," he commented. "Don't worry, I'm far from being done yet."

"You'll pay for this," Sebastian whispered against his lips. "I swear you will."

Ciel smirked. "I'm looking forward to it then," he whispered seductively.

He hadn't removed his tail and finger from Sebastian's bottom yet and he slipped a second finger inside. Sebastian flinched slightly. Damn, now that he had released the discomfort was back. Ciel noticed this and smirked.

"Guess I have to arouse you again," he said. "I wouldn't want you to be in pain after all."

Using his two fingers plus his furry appendage he rubbed Sebastian's prostate. The older demon arched up slightly. He had a feeling he would be very sore later on. Ciel also worked on his softening member, stroking it back to life. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold back. His own arousal was throbbing painfully and he wanted nothing more that to pound into Sebastian. But the older demon wasn't ready yet and if he rushed things Sebastian wouldn't enjoy it as much as he should. He now understood how Sebastian must have felt back then, during the first days of his training, when he had to hold himself back from taking him right away. Being on top was just as much a hardship as being on the bottom.

He added a third finger and Sebastian whimpered. Now it was hurting. His virgin hole was not used to such ministrations and even though Ciel had already worked on him quite a bit it wasn't ready yet. Ciel pumped his member harder, intending to divert him from the pain.

"Relax Sebastian," he said, his voice a little strained now. "The pain will go away eventually."

Sebastian flinched as he rubbed his prostate. Ciel's ministrations were now quite gentle and careful. His thrusts were slow and smooth, stretching him little by little without rushing him. After a moment, it became more tolerable and Sebastian let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good my love," Ciel purred, nuzzling him affectionately. "Just a little more."

After a few more thrusts he removed his fingers, leaving only his tail inside. Sebastian whimpered a little at the loss. Ciel undid his own pants and let out a sigh of relief as his erection was freed from its tight prison. He then reached for something he had placed on the nearest bedside table. It was, of course, a bottle of lubricant, similar to the one Sebastian had used on him at the beginning of his "education". He poured a generous amount in the palm of his hand before using his other hand to spread it all over his fingers. He then slipped his now slick fingers back into Sebastian's hole, removing his tail beforehand. His other hand went around his own erection, coating it thoroughly. Sebastian hadn't benefited from as thorough a preparation as Ciel had and the younger demon would do whatever was necessary to reduce his pain and discomfort.

He spread the lubricant all over Sebastian's insides, making him flinch and squirm a little at the strange and unfamiliar sensation. Ciel's breath was short and fast, as it was becoming more and more difficult to restrain himself. When he felt that it was good enough, he removed his fingers from Sebastian's hole and took hold of his lover's legs, aligning himself with his entrance.

"Brass yourself my love," he said, his voice strained and slightly hoarse, "I'm going in this time."

Sebastian was not exactly in a state to answer but he tensed up slightly as Ciel eased the tip of his member inside him. Ciel wasn't much bigger than Sebastian, but seeing as the latter was a "virgin", pain would be inevitable no matter the size. Ciel closed his eyes, breathing deeply, forcing himself to go slowly as he went deeper inside. It was so tight, so hot, so amazing. He understood now why Sebastian tended to lose control of himself when he made love to him. This feeling was so alluring, almost maddening.

Sebastian let out a strangled noise of discomfort. It was really weird to be penetrated like that. It hurt too, stretching him in a way he wasn't used to at all. Being on the bottom was considerably straining he realized. Thanks to the lubricant Ciel was able to slide in more easily, and inch by inch, with excruciation patience, he managed to fit all of himself inside Sebastian. He breathed deeply, revealing in the feeling of Sebastian around him. It felt amazingly good, even more so that he had imagined. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Sebastian's face was strained and that he was obviously in pain. He stroked his lover's cheek softly, kissing his jaw.

"I told you to relax Sebastian," he said. "If you keep squeezing me so hard, I won't even be able to move and you will be hurt."

Easier said than done, thought Sebastian. He now understood what his charges had felt when he had entered them for the first time. Who would have thought it would be so straining? Ciel stroked his erection, intending to divert him from his pain with pleasure. He also kissed Sebastian, offering him a welcome distraction. Slowly, the pain began to fade away and Sebastian became acutely aware of Ciel's member within him, filling him to the brim, pulsating and stretching him so amazingly.

"Good lord, Sebastian," Ciel breathed, burying his head in the crook of his lover's neck, "you feel so good…"

He shifted his hips slightly and Sebastian flinched. Tentatively, Ciel pulled out a little before thrusting back inside as deeply as he could. Sebastian let out a small strangled noise, pulling at the rope binding him. Had his hands been free, he would be clinging to Ciel desperately by now. His young lover repeated the motion a few times, slowly, using it to make Sebastian used to him. When he felt that the older demon was ready, he thrust in a little harder, hitting his prostate. Sebastian instantly cried out, throwing his head back. This felt totally different from fingers. It was… well, much better.

Seeing that his lover was beginning to enjoy it, Ciel smiled a little in satisfaction and quickened his pace. His member was demanding a release and Ciel thrust in harder, making Sebastian cry out and arch up. Really, he was so beautiful and alluring, just like he had imagined. He wanted to hear more of his sweet voice, he wanted him to scream his name, cling to him… well, he could hardly cling to him since he was tied up. This realization upset Ciel greatly.

"I'm going to release you Sebastian," he breathed, his voice strained. "Don't try to take advantage of it."

Sebastian could barely register what he was saying, his mind a mess from all the pleasure he was receiving. Ciel snapped his fingers and the rope immediately fell on the floor – Aunt Angelina's magic rope was really handy. Sebastian's arms instinctively embraced Ciel, his hands clinging to him tightly as he moaned and cried, craving for Ciel's touch and body heat. The young demon kissed him fiercely, literally devouring him as he thrust into him hard and fast. Good lord, this was Heaven. It had to be. He had fantasized so much about this moment and now that it was really happening it felt almost too good to be true.

"C… Ciel," Sebastian panted, his grip tightening on his lover. "I… can't… I'm going to…"

He cried out as Ciel thrust into him deeply, his pain long forgotten, his body trembling with need and desire, craving for Ciel. The latter tightened his jaw, feeling that his release was close. Sebastian clenched around him tightly and he almost came undone. The older demon was a complete mess, looking so wild and alluring, calling out Ciel's name like a desperate man. Ciel bit down on his shoulder and he cried, the pain turning into pleasure almost intently. He was very close too and with the following thrust he came. He spilled his seed all over Ciel's hand, the intensity of his climax almost making him blank out.

Ciel was quick to follow, unable to resist the sudden clenching of Sebastian's muscles around him. Sebastian flinched at the feeling of being filled with semen and Ciel all but collapsed on top of him. They were both panting hard, their bodies tense and trembling. One of Ciel's hands was tangled into Sebastian's hair, stroking his scalp softly, his semen-covered one still around his lover's soft member. He felt fully satiated and the warmth of Sebastian's body beneath his was delightful. He kissed Sebastian's lips gently.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" He whispered. "It seems to me that you enjoyed it very much."

Sebastian opened his eyes to look at him. He was obviously very tired, but he still had enough strength to send his lover an annoyed glare.

"You didn't go easy on me at all," he growled. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

Ciel chuckled. "You're so cute," he smirked. "Alright, I'll be gentler next time."

"There won't be a next time. You got what you wanted, isn't that enough?"

"Are you kidding me? Now that I have tasted you once, I want more. Your body is so sweet and addictive my love. You should have seen your face. I had never seen a man as beautiful and alluring as you."

"You… where has my sweet, obedient little kitten gone?" Sebastian sighed. "I miss the times when you were small and cute. What made you change like this?"

"It can't be helped, nobody remains a child forever. It's really funny you know. When I was little, I thought you were handsome and manly, but as I grew up, I realized that you were the sexiest and most beautiful demon in Hell. Before I knew it, my entire mind was filled with images of you and I desperately wanted to do you."

"… you didn't have to be so forceful about it. Drugging me and tying me up, really!"

"I had no choice, you were dead against letting me be on top," Ciel growled. "You brought this on yourself."

Sebastian tightened his lips in annoyance. Ciel was right of course but he didn't want to acknowledge it. "Anyway, don't expect me to forgive you," he said. "I'll make you pay dearly for this."

Ciel gave him a dark, dangerous smirk. "I don't think you will," he whispered suavely. "I won't let you. I'm just as powerful as you, if not more. You can't dominate me anymore Sebastian."

"I am _not_ trading places with you," Sebastian said stubbornly. "Being on top is _my_ privilege."

"Not anymore. It's mine now. But it seems to me that you like being on the bottom better. It's just a matter of time before you get used to it and then you won't want to top me ever again."

"Don't be so cocky," Sebastian groaned. "I'm the older one here."

"Exactly, which is why you should take it easy. Let the young ones be in charge."

"Stop joking around! I won't stand for it!"

Ciel chuckled. "You know, it really reminds me of when I first came here. I was constantly denying you. And then after a while, I came to crave for your touch and readily accepted you. You will too, trust me."

Sebastian didn't answer, though he looked very much annoyed. Ciel was probably right unfortunately. He hadn't thought that being on the bottom could feel so amazing. Before long, he would probably be so used to this pleasure that he would beg Ciel to do him. A prospect that did not sit well with him at the moment.

"How about a compromise?" He said. "We could switch from time to time."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Already changing your mind?" He smirked. "Well, too bad for you. If you had let me have my way with you sooner, maybe I would have considered it. It's too late now."

"You…! You're such a devil!" Sebastian groaned.

"But of course," Ciel said arrogantly. "Don't worry though, I will take very good care of your body and needs."

Sebastian swallowed at the sight of his dark, predatory eyes, and he couldn't help the shiver of anticipation that ran through his whole body.

* * *

And it's over! This is actually one of the longest piece of smut I have ever written, and quite a perverted one at that. Hope you enjoyed it!

Feedback is the best way to encourage writers, so please, review!


End file.
